


Heat

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Hannibal once again knows everything better than Will.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow readers,  
> I hope you like this one.  
> In case you don't know the squirrel incident is mentioned in "no regrets", so if you want to check it out.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)

"Hannibal, don't you want some suncreme, too?", Will asked his partner, as they got ready in the bathroom.  
"Why should I wear suncreme, dear?"  
"Well, because I heard on the news, that it will be really hot today and since we wanted to go to the lake, I thought you might want some instead of a sunburn."  
Hannibal crocked an eyebrow at Will.  
" I know this town better than the weatherman, Will. I have seen the news, too but I don't believe that it will be very hot today. I think the highest temperature we will reach is 20 degrees Celsius. It is March and not June. Also the suncreme is poison for my skin."  
Will just shook his head. He knew better than to argue with Hannibal.  
"How can something that protects you from the sun be poison for you skin? "  
"You should have noticed, that my skin is very smooth and flawless-", Hannibal started, but was interrupted by Will.  
"Jesus Christ and I thought you reached the level of absolute arrogance already", he said and rolled his eyes.  
"It is rude to interrupt. As I said I can only achieve this perfection with selected oils and cremes I use for my skin. And your cheap suncreme does not count under what I think will be good for my skin. Also I do not have a problem with heat. ", Hannibal stated and walked out of the bathroom.  
Will sighed and followed him.  
"Okay Mister 'I know everything better than everyone', don't say I didn't warn you. I'm pretty sure this will end like the squirrel incident."   
Hannibal stiffened and turned around quickly.  
"We agreed on never talking about this minor inconvenience again."  
Will chuckled, grabbed Danny's leash and walked out the door towards their jeep.  
"I'll take the suncreme with me. Just in case."  
As they arrived at the lake it was already pretty hot.  
Will jumped out of the car and unleashed their dog, which ran directly into the water.  
"Wow, pretty hot out here, don't you think so Hannibal?", Will smiled innocently at Hannibal.  
"It is most certainly a bit warmer than I have anticipated, but nothing to worry about. If you'll excuse me. I go and read my book.", he said and walked away.  
A few hours later it got really hot and Will decided to go swimming. Hannibal was fast asleep and Will didn't want to wake him up so he went into the water alone. An hour later he came back to Hannibal, who was reading again.   
" The water isn't that cold. It's really good, you-", he abruptly stopped, as Hannibal turned to face him.   
"Will? What is wrong why did you stop?", Hannibal asked confused.   
Will didn't know what to say. Hannibals face was as red as a tomato, as well as his ears and neck.   
"I think...", Will tried his best to hold his laughter back, but as he felt tears dwelling in his eyes, he couldn't control himself anymore and started laughing so hard, that he thought his stomach muscles were all ripped out.   
"Please... hahaha... Hannibal you look like Frederick Chilton!", Will managed to get out. Hannibals eyes widened in utmost horror, as he realized what Will meant with that and started running towards their car.   
"Toks prakeiktas šūdas", Will heard Hannibal yell. Shortly after that they drove home. During the drive there was an awkward silence between the two of them, which was only interrupted by Hannibal, who was quietly cursing in Lithuanian.   
Half an hour later they arrived at their house where Hannibal jumped out of the car and quickly stepped inside.   
"Well, who doesn't want to listen, has to feel", Will muttered to himself as he entered the house with Danny.   
"I think you are quite occupied with your skincare now, so I will make dinner, Frederick!", Will called and laughed to himself.   
"Stop calling me Frederick, William.", Hannibal yelled from upstairs.   
"Dinner is ready, Frederick"   
As Hannibal entered the dining room his face was covered with a white face mask. He didn't even bother to look at Will and sat down.   
"So what did you prepare?", Hannibal eventually asked.   
"Oh, it's roasted chicken. Thank you for asking Frederick.", Will said and smiled smugly.   
"How long do you intend to torment me with this, Will?", Hannibal sighed.   
"Oh, I am not quite sure yet. It's just so ... satisfying if the things one prognised really happen. Also I promised you a reckoning.", Will said and winked at Hannibal. "And now eat you roasted chicken, Frederick."   
As Hannibal took the first bite he winced.   
"Will, that is really hot. You should have let it cool down a bit.", he complained and reached for his glass if water.   
Will just smiled smugly at him.   
"Oh I am really sorry, darling. I thought you didn't have a problem with heat."


End file.
